Doce uvas, doce deseos
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Tienes doce uvas, que representan un deseo cada una ¿Que pedirías? "Que estemos un año más juntos" ONE SHOT SASUTEN Regalo de Año Nuevo.


_Hola._

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y les traigo otra idea muy cortita, es un One Shot, de nuevo SasuTen que son mis favoritos :3 Les explico rápido algo, yo soy de México DF y aquí se acostumbra que antes de las 12:00 AM o sea del año nuevo, se toca doce veces seguidas una campana, según yo son doce veces por los meses que tiene el año, y bueno en cada campanada tienes que comer una uva, sí una fruta en forma de ovalo xD, y con cada uva que comes en cada campanada tienes que pedir un deseo. Es una costumbre muy conocida aquí, no sé si en otro país se haga lo mismo. Quiero que me dejen un comentario de cómo es el año nuevo en su país, por favor :3 _

_Bueno, tome esta costumbre como base para hacer este fic, por lo que viene la indicación de la campanada. Y cuando venga un "T:" o "S:" no son diálogos, son pensamientos, deseos más que nada, no los pude poner en cursiva por qué no sé como diferencial el uno del otro, obvio la T es de Tenten y la S es de Sasuke. _

_Lo de hasta abajo ya es como un fic normal, espero que entiendas de verdad._

_Y bueno explicado ya esto, les pondré mis palabras para año nuevo: _

_..._

_"Gracias, sinceramente gracias, gracias por compartir este año conmigo, ustedes saben que son el mejor público los mejores lectores de verdad gracias. Por qué yo siento una tremenda emoción cuando me llega un correo y veo que es un comentario de un fic, o un PM, que me siguen o siguen mis historias, de verdad eso es una de las mayores alegrías que puedo tener. _

_Y es que aún no puedo creer que con el simple hecho de tomar un teclado o mi iPod y ponerme a escribir cosas que se me hacen interesantes, haya conseguido conocer a personas tan increíbles como ustedes, o que mis creaciones sean leídas hasta Alemania, de verdad es algo que no lo creo, que a mi corta edad de 16 años haya conseguido viajar hasta partes inalcanzables y entrar a cada uno de sus hogares, y sigo manteniendo la idea, de que entrar al mundo de Fanfiction fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado._

_Nunca voy a tener palabras suficientes para agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí, no se sí lo notaron pero en notas del autor de mi fic "El mejor regalo" ponía cosas como que mi día no fue el mejor, ya que este año tuve demasiadas bajas, pero ahí estaban ustedes para subirme el ánimo y ofrecerme una salida fácil que es hacer fics._

_Yo ni loca vuelvo a dejar Fanfiction pues me ha abierto muchas puertas y me ha hecho una mejor persona. _

_Alguna vez en mi vida leí un libro, que tenía una frase que en el tiempo que la leí se me hizo insignificante, pero ahora que la recuerdo tiene mucha razón: "__**Dije una vez que escribir es una maldición. No me acuerdo exactamente por qué lo dije, y con sinceridad. Hoy repito: es una maldición, pero una maldición que salva" **_

_Es una pequeña estrofa de lo completo del pensamiento, pero es mi favorita ya que resume todo, de todas formas este es todo el contenido:_

"_**Dije una vez que escribir es una maldición. No me acuerdo exactamente por qué lo dije, y con sinceridad. Hoy repito: es una maldición, pero una maldición que salva.**_

_**No me estoy refiriendo a escribir para los diarios. Sino a escribir aquello que eventualmente se puede transformar en un cuento o en una novela. Es una maldición porque obliga y arrastra como un vicio penoso del cual es casi imposible librarse, pues nada lo sustituye. Y es una salvación.**_

_**Salva el alma presa, salva a la persona que se siente inútil, salva el día que se vive y que nunca se entiende a menos que se escriba. Escribir es buscar entender, es buscar reproducir lo irreproducible, y sentir hasta las últimas consecuencias el sentimiento que permanecería apenas vago y sofocante. Escribir es también bendecir una vida que no fue bendecida.**_

_**Qué pena que sólo sé escribir cuando la "cosa" viene espontáneamente. Así quedo a merced del tiempo. Y, entre un escribir verdadero y otro, pueden pasar años.**_

_**Me acuerdo ahora con**____**saudade del dolor**____**de escribir libros."**_

_Espero que el 2014 haya sido uno de los mejores años, y si no fue así tranquilos, que estamos a punto de entrar al 2015 que esta por sorprendernos a todos._

_Hagan todo lo que les gusta hacer, bailar, cantar, cocinar, leer, caminar, hablar, pasear con su mascota, pasar tiempo en familia, sonreír, comer, leer mis fics xD Todo lo que desean, pues vida solo tenemos una, y esta vida nos da un año maravilloso, que nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de saber si queremos transformarlo para bien o para mal. Pero confió en que ustedes lo harán maravillosamente bien. _

_Todo va a estar bien, si estas pasando un mal trago todo va a estar bien, que la copa está llena de muchos tragos, uno solo no te afectara en nada._

_Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, un abrazo lleno de bendiciones y un beso de sonrisas._

_Guarden bien lo dulce que el año les dejo y guarden espacio para las maravillas del año entrante._

_Casi lo olvido, ya tengo la historia para entrar al año con todo xD Los personajes principales serán Tenten, Sasuke y Neji, la historia se llamara "Transcribiendo mi misma historia" La verdad la trama esta de ¡Oh Cielos! La subiré por 10 de enero algo así, si no es que antes, necesito que me ayuden en esta porque ustedes participaran mucho, ya verán porque. Y si eres nuevo, te recomiendo que sigas esa historia porque a mi parecer está muy bien xD_

_Sin más que nada me despido._

_Espero que me dejen estar con ustedes en el 2015._

_Dejen que la imaginación los haga volar, para que el día de mañana lo hagan realidad. _

_Gracias lectores._

_Feliz año nuevo"_

_**Doce uvas, doce deseos.**_

Primera campanada.

T: Que aun tome mi mano al caminar.

S: Siempre despertar y ver su sonrisa.

Segunda campanada.

T: Que no pierda la costumbre de robarme besos cuando estoy distraída.

S: Que salga con sus elocuentes bromas en el silencio incómodo como siempre.

Tercera campanada.

T: Que empiece a cepillar mi cabello antes de dormir como siempre lo ha hecho.

S: Que no se le olvide mandarme mensajes a todo hora para preguntar como estoy.

Cuarta campanada.

T: Que siempre recuerde nuestro aniversario como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

S: Que aún sea mi porrista personal en mis juegos de fútbol.

Quinta campanada.

T: Que me siga acompañando a lugares increíbles para tomar fotografías.

S: Que no pare de hacerme cosquillas aunque le diga que se detenga.

Sexta campanada.

T: Que siempre me abrace en las noches para quedarnos dormidos.

S: Que me permita seguir ayudándole a estudiar.

Séptima campanada.

T: Que haga la comida tan sabrosa que siempre hace.

S: Que nunca deje de cantar cuando está concentrada en algo.

Octava campanada.

T: Que siempre me cuide cuando me enfermé.

S: Que no cambie su forma tan linda de ser conmigo.

Novena campanada.

T: Que ya no tenga chicas detrás de el.

S: Que sus ojos me miren sólo ha mi como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Décima campanada.

T: Que siga aguantando lo escandalosa que soy.

S: Que nunca deje de sonreír.

Décima primera campanada.

T: Que me siga abrazando sin razón y me susurre "te amo"

S: Que siga aceptando mi fría persona y me tenga mucha paciencia.

Décima segunda campanada.

T: Que él y yo compartamos un año más juntos.

S: Que ella y yo compartamos un año más juntos.

Cuando las campanadas terminaron y la gente gritaba le alegría, el sólo giro a su lado para encontrarse con unos chocolate y una sonrisa hermosa. La tomo de su mano y la abrazo enseguida.

—Te amo— Le susurro al oído.

—Feliz años nuevo— le dio un beso en la mejilla — Te amo Sasuke.

—Sólo prométeme...— Hundió su cara en el cuello de su novia—... Que estarás este año conmigo.

—Sólo si tú estás conmigo.

Se separaron un poco y se sonrieron para acercarse y depositar un tierno beso en los labios.


End file.
